Debello Episode I Reunited at Long Last Post 1
by Doctor Nabil Uddin
Summary: This is a story that i've written on my own and that was inspired by Supernatural. If there is any of Supernatural's factors in my story i would like to admit now that i do not own them and they are there unintentionally. Enjoy.


DEBELLO

By Nabil Uddin

Please know there might be a few minor differences between how this story is told here and how it was originally written, all revisions done by the story's true creator(myself). Eric Kripke's _Supernatural_ was an inspiration for this story. Enjoy.

**PROLOGUE**

Richard's lost everything in his life to apocalypto. Dave was the only thing that kept Richard humane, but now that he's gone what's keeping Richard from giving up the fight? Well lucky for Richard, something big is going to reunite these two friends. Bad news, it could be the end of the world… again.

**EPISODE I: REUNITED AT LONG LAST**

**H**e stood in the middle of dusty room, his knife ready to be drawn. It hid from him behind the furniture, circling him, waiting for it's chance to strike, for him to show an opening. Unfortunately for it, it's footsteps weren't exactly soft. He knew exactly where it was, but still turned the opposite direction. Preparing to stab whatever came behind him. The vampire then attacked from his right with the element of surprise. With the creature on top of him, he struggled to keep it's fangs off him, for his knife was no longer in his hand. He then began to fight back and both clawed for dominance over the other, neither on their feet. The beast got on top. Finally he kicked the beast off him and looked around for his knife.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed as the creature came out of nowhere and him in his left shoulder with his own knife. He pushed the creature, and backed up to avoid getting his blood sucked out. He kept pressure on his injured shoulder with his opposite hand to stop the bleeding while on one knee. He reached into his coat with his free hand. Meanwhile, the bloodthirsty beast was getting even more impatient now. It then attempted to feed on the man, but just as soon as it gotten him, he flipped both of them over. He then sliced it's head off using a hunting knife he'd drawn from his jacket. "Goodnight Twilight!" he shouted enthusiastically.

The door suddenly busted open. A bearded chubby man walked in looking angrily at the vampire slayer. "Dam it Richard, I thought I told you to carry a mother fucking gun!" screamed old man Sam. "Last time I checked, you have to CUT a vampire's head off to kill it." Richard rebelled in his I don't give a fuck tone. Richard never really cared for Sammy's lectures. Whenever Richard got a job done, he'd like to do it his way.

"So did you find out what the blood drunkies were after?" asked Richard. "Sorry, I got a bit... off track" said Sammy as he held up Richard's machete, which was covered in blood. The hunter took his favorite weapon, bent down, and wiped off the blood using the dead vampires clothing. Sam had called Richard to assist in a hunting of 7 vampires. Seven vampires was strange, for an average demon could usually only control 3 or 4 vampires.

The two hunters then began looking around the abandoned mansion they were in. They couldn't find anything. "Sam!" Richard screamed. "What?" Sammy replied in shock with his shotgun, loaded with bullets filled with holy water, at hand, and ready to point & shoot. It was more than obvious the old man had overreacted. "Found something." Richard said while laughing at his mentor's "mistake". "Don't scare me like that. Bastard." Sammy said. One thing about Sam was that he really cared too much about the hunters he had trained. He was a hunter even before apocalypto, and he helped trained half of the survivors from different cities to become hunters. Since he'd lost so many hunters recently, he only calls on Dave and Richard because they were his favorites. The day Dave said he was leaving the hunt, Richard could've sworn he'd seen a tear come from Sam's eye. Despite appearances, Richard always thought of Sam as more than a flannel wearing, brown bearded Santa clause (minus the jolly). He was a friend/mentor.

Of course Dave's leave was more of an impact on Richard than it was for the old man. David Alexander Zamsy had been Richard's best friend since a decade before apocalypto. They survived on their own during the aftermath of apocalypto, and were eventually trained by Sam to be hunters. In fact, Richard was slacking without Dave to back him up. He wouldn't hold a gun unless it was Dave who had loaded it, he couldn't always make the right choice without Dave constantly pointing out factor of a situation, and most of all he felt guilty. He knew if he didn't kill Alice, Dave girlfriend, Dave would never have left. He and Sam truly did miss their comrade. "Sorry Sammy." Richard whispered.

"Did you say something?" asked Sam. Since the beginning of his hunter life, Richard had never apologized for anything. He felt it was a sign of weakness. "Ya, is double-o-fourteen a better spy name than double-o-seven?" Richard asked off the top of his head. "We are hunting blood sucking monsters and you're thinking of old movies like the Informant." Sam said in a serious tone. "Ya, well. Shut Up." Said Richard. The young hunter used to be a movie expert before becoming a hunter.

"Anyways, I found something" Richard stated. Richard's shoulder suddenly began to flare up with pain. It was the stab wound from before coming back to bite him in the ass. "Told you to use a gun," Sammy lectured as he slapped the wound to get his point across. Richard went in the dark room, which was truly pitch black. "Damn, it's empty." Richard exclaimed. Suddenly al light came from the ceiling. It blinded the hunters for a moment. "Sam?" Richard asked, curious to know the source of the mysterious light. This kind of thing happened before in hunts with he and Sam. "Sam?" Richard asked once more as he drew a dagger from his trench coat as he walked towards the door.

He expected something waiting for him outside the door; so the black hair hunter leaped to the net wall, ready to counter an attack. However, there was nothing present. Richard looked around, now even more curious. "What the hell is going on?" he thought. He continued in his search for his mentor, but with no luck. "Sam! Sammy! Sam!" he shouted repeatedly until he lost breath. Where was he? One person who meant a lot to him had already abandoned Richard, he could not bare the thought of losing another. "Sam!" he screamed with one final breath as he entered a hallway he had not visited before.

"What?" Sam's voice emerged from the corner of the hallway. Richard ran towards the corner, and saw Sam analyzing another hallway. He quickly drew his anti-demonic pentagram medallion from his pocket and pressed it against his mentor's chest casting a minor blessing incantation in Arabic. Thankfully, he wasn't possessed. Sammy shoved the young hunter's arm aside. "Come on, I think I know what the Draculas back there wanted." Said the old man. Sam walked toward the hallway he was observing and he suddenly vanished once again. Richard gasped. He slowly put his hand toward the area where Sam had disappeared. There appeared to be some kind of invisible puddle wall in the middle of the hallway. Richard had never seen such a thing in his six years of hunting. He carefully approached the puddle wall. His hand on his machete, which was held in a sheath attached to his belt.

"Oh, for crying out loud. Would you hurry up?" shouted Sammy from beyond the strange wall, which was apparently a portal. Sam's hand came from the portal, grabbed Richard, and pulled him into the other side. Richard reached the other side of the portal in one piece but he did feel a tingling feeling al over his body. "Okay Sammy. What the hell? First you disappear in this gigantic, wanna be Wayne Mansion, and this isn't the first time you ditched me during a hunt. Second, the minute I find you, you pull me through some portal into the lamest version of the Batcave ever." Richard exclaimed, expressing his shock over current events. "You done bitching yet?" Sam asked. This wasn't the first time Richard freaked out over supernatural factors he'd not been familiar with. "Ya," he replied calmly.

For readers wondering why Richard pressed his pentagram medallion on Sam's chest previously, Richard was performing an ancient hunting ritual used by the very first hunters to check someone in the possibility that they were possessed by a demon or any other abnormal being. The current demon population could lead to the theory that demons are the dominant species on earth. However, if the demons didn't have humans to use as their bodies, they'd just be stuck down in hell or be a wandering spirit that are more invisible than ghosts. Pentagrams are used as a kind of pepper spray against them. It can expel the weaker ones from their vessels, but can only reveal the true eyes of more powerful demons. The only way a weak demon wouldn't be expelled from it's human body would be if that demon has been in that body for so long that they can no longer live without that one body. The good news for mankind is that there are precautions to prevent possession against weaker demons.

Richard observed the scenery of the hidden room. It matched the same design as the rest of the mansion, which was old, dark, faded, and broken down. "So what's portal thingy called anyway?" Richard asked to break the silence. Sam answered, "It's called a cerca." Both hunters continued searching for something worth the trouble of seven vampires. "Wait a minute… there were SEVEN vampires" Richard thought in his head. "Seven of those bloodsuckers. Sam and I already killed two. Neither of us have seen the anymore around, and what if they're not even here anymore? Either they abandoned their mission, or something got to them." Richard continued to think of all the possibilities while he searched with Sam.

Neither of the hunters knew what the hell they were looking for. Sam called out, "Richard, I got something over here!" Richard turned toward Sam as his mentor dragged out a black box from a closet. The box was big enough to hold just about anything that a person might need. Guns, food, camera, computer, etc., but Richard highly doubted that's what it contained. The box seemed to be made of some kind of metal along with angelic symbols drawn all over it. "Hold on, I thought demons used DEMONIC symbols to guard their shit." Richard stated with a curious face. "They do. Which means this box wasn't closed by a demon. It's possible a demon could've sent fresh from hell's oven vampires to retrieve whatever's in this with what little humanity they could possibly have left." Sammy replied.

What the old hunter said was true. A demon can become powerfully enough to indirectly posses any mystical creature other than demons. Now that Richard thought about it, the vampire he fought wasn't as tough as any other he'd faced before. "Wait a sec, a demon strong enough to control seven fully powered vampires would have to be a tough son of a bitch, but I doubt that those blood suckers we chopped up were all vampire. This guy probably tried to humanize his vampires enough for them to get that box. So maybe they weren't so fresh." Richard said.

Sam replied, "Well how experienced those blood suckers were isn't that important. What is important is whether or not we should open this box just because it wasn't a demon that left it here." Naturally, he was correct. "Well what if it's just another demon in there?" Richard debated. "No way. A demon would've dumped it's vessel before they'd be put in that box." Sammy explained while starring at the symbols on the box. They stayed in the room for half an hour, arguing about what to do. What if it was a weapon they could use? What if it was something that would kill them? These and many other ideas were discussed in order for the two to make a final decision.

"Alright! Here's what we do. We open the damn thing and shoot whatever moves with my shotgun." Sam stated. Shoots first ask questions later, barbaric but barbarians were the some of the most successful hunters in history. Sam's shotgun had been loaded with bullets containing a mixture of salt and holy water. This what many hunters enjoyed to call "a demon's cocktail." (To Be Continued)


End file.
